The instant invention relates generally to lock protectors and more specifically it relates to a guard for a door lock and cylinders. Standard door locks are secured to wooden doors by three or four wood screws. When the door is pushed hard enough, hit with a five pound hammer or kicked, the wood screws will rip out despite the construction and or cost of the lock. The lock will be separated from the door which will result in an unauthorized entry through the opened door.
Numerous lock protectors have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to cover locks and prevent the locks from being tampered with. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,444,712 to Greenwald; 3,976,318 to Krus; 4,094,177 to Wellekens; 4,226,204 to Oliver and 4,484,463 to Hennessy all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.